Components of aircraft engines may develop cracks and other formations that degrade performance of the component and/or cause other more catastrophic failures in the engine. Cracks may form in certain components that must be replaced in their entirety. However, because of the scale, size, complexity, and cost, replacement of such components is fundamentally undesirable. A more advantageous solution would therefore be to repair these components while still in place, thus avoiding costly maintenance and repair.